Stargazer
by random passager
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... One-shot & AU


_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

_It is a period of evil war. Barsburg Empire's military, armed with aircrafts and mechas, have taken control of the Raggs Kingdom's planet, and named their new colony, the 7th district._

_During the battle, Barsburg's military have stolen the prototype of the Raggs' secret weapon, the Eye of Mikhail, a legendary bionic weapon that has enough power to destroy the seven ghosts, the Gods of the whole galaxy._

_Pursued by the Raggs' beautiful knights, the Barsburg's military races home aboard their starship, carrying the stolen prototype that can help them to rule the universe!_

**Disclaimers: I do not own 07-Ghost (and Star War)**

**A/N: A story written as requested from the readers of "Isn't that an odd philosophy for a vampire?"**

**R&R, C&C**

Ayanami is waiting the right moment to press on the "close" bottom to close the giant starship's parking area's gate. But as his troop, Konatsu, Kuroyuri and Haruse, approach, enemies are following so closely that avoiding them from entering is impossible. The small solitary starships land and the gate closes. With the unconscious Teito in his hand, Haruse steps out, followed by Kuroyuri and Konatsu. They quickly disappear behind the teleportation station, so they can go show their success to the Chief of Staff and be rewarded. Before exiting, Kuroyuri calls the guards to "finish those intruders off".

After defeating the guards with the beauty trap, the Raggs' beautiful knights, Hakuren and Mikage, don't know where to go and enter a high security hallway where laser beams waltz and buzz like flies. The same stratagem cannot be used twice. They have to think of another way to pass through the new obstacle.

"I think we should quit," suggests Mikage.

"Don't give up that fast, bro," says Hakuren.

Mikage is missing his mother and his bed. Ever since the Barsburg Empire's military comes invading his planet, he never gets the chance to have a full mom-made supper and a good night sleep. But if he quit this mission, he might never get to see his mother and his bed again.

The Raggs' King is very generous – especially when he gives orders – even he is now locked in the dungeon guarded by a dragon and surrounded by lava. Yesterday, when Hakuren and Mikage went to see him, the King gave them the order to rescue the XVIIIth prince (the King has a lot of husbands and ex-husbands). As he ordered drily (because of lack of water), "Bring back Teito and I'll increase your salary by 200.00%. Only the Eye of Mikhail can defeat Barsburg's army."

The XVIIIth prince is the third most beautiful being on the Raggs' Planet (placed after Hakuren and Mikage because of his height). Usually, the three of them were always together, until the 19,492th month of the year 0003. Teito was chosen as the perfect sample to implant the secret legendary bionic weapon, the Eye of Mikhail. He continued living his life in the lab until Barsburg stole him.

"Let's use my dad's laser-proof shuriken that he gave me on my 6th birthday," suggests Hakuren.

Mikage agrees. Hakuren throws the shuriken to the security control panel at the other end of the hallway, and panel's destruction deactivates the laser beams.

Meanwhile, Konatsu, Kuroyuri and Haruse are on their way to Ayanami. Haruse stumbles and drop Teito into a hole that is coincidentally in front of him.

Hakuren and Mikage have passed through the laser hallway and enter an empty silent light-colored room – with coincidentally a hole on the ceiling. The unconscious Teito falls on Hakuren. "Look! Our mission is complete! Now let's go home," says Mikage. Hakuren grabs the prince's armpits and Mikage, the prince's legs. They race back to the parking area. But not long after they go in their starship, Konatsu, Kuroyuri and Haruse have found them. Mikage decides to stop them and so, to sacrifice himself, so Hakuren can bring back Teito to save the King and destroy Barsburg's army. With regret, Hakuren leaves.

Four months have passed. Barsburg Empire's military is defeated and the Raggs' King has regain control of his own planet. However, Mikage has never returned and Teito is feeling depressed for not being able to save his friend. In Teito's memory, Mikage is always beside him, makes him laugh, feeds him, puts him into sleep – and his mom always cooks very delicious food.

This night, when the weather forecast announces meteor shower, Teito goes outside stargazing at the midnight sky to pray for Mikage to come home soon (if he is still alive). For the first time is four thousand years, the seven natural satellites of the Raggs' Planet are aligned in an arc shape and eclipses of the seven satellites are occurring consecutively.

On the Red Cliff seashore is the best place near the castle to view celestial phenomenon, since all artificial light are concentrated in down town, which is at the other side of the castle. Teito go to there. Although the night is not that dark, he bumps into some trees and bushes. When he finally arrives to the cliff end, something tells him that he is not alone. Someone is there, hiding behind the vegetation. Just when Teito is about to look back, someone jumps on him and grabs him, like an ambush. At first, he thinks it must be Barsburg's soldier. But when the voice shouts out the first word, he recognizes immediately its source.

"Thy highness, please do not abandon our country!"

"Hakuren, what are you doing here?" Teito looks back at the familiar face.

Hakuren let Teito go and kneels down. "I apologize for my rudeness. I followed thee without permission in order to protect thy highness. Never have I thought that thou have suicidal temptation."

"What?"

"Thy highness, I beg thee to long live for our country's and our king's sake! I shall contact everyone to bring thee back to the castle. "

As Hakuren takes out his cellular phone, Teito begins to explain what really happened. But he shuts when Hakuren gives him a wink, telling him that the knight is only pretending to call. A bit later, an avialae fly out from the deep of the vegetation.

"He's gone now." Hakuren says as he puts down the phone.

Teito understands now. There was a Barsburg's soldier sneaking in the woods. Barsburg never surrender after Raggs regains force and control. Every week, there are Barsburg's soldiers hiding by the XVIIIth Prince to capture the prototype of the secret weapon once more. And this time, Ayanami is confident for a victory.

"So that was an act," concludes Teito.

"Of course! You think I would 'highness' you? Don't forget, I'm the number one on the beauty list."

"Sure…" A sad smile draws on Teito's face. He looks down. Before, Mikage used to protect him with Hakuren. But now – Teito is about to take the second place. The beauty ranking is futile, never Teito care about that. He just wants his friend back.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you still mad because you can't grow higher?"

"No. I'm just missing an important friend."

"I see. But you shouldn't have come here alone. At least, bring a robot or a pet."

"Well, you're always somewhere near me, right?"

Meteor shower begins to fall. Teito turns to the ocean to get the best view. There must be more than a thousand falling per second, space material flying diagonally across the sky, passing by the eclipsing satellites, projecting multiple color and sound waves. He closes his eyes and wishes.

Hakuren looks at the celestial phenomenon, and then looks at Teito. Under the meteor storm, the Prince stands there silently, his eyes closed, the end of his hair and cloth flapping according to the air current. The scene is beautiful, like any other scene where Teito is found. In Hakuren's heart, Teito is physically and psychologically the most beautiful being among the entire Universe's species.

Yeah, he wants Teito as much as a black hole can swallow. But like in any physic law, there is always a distance between the dipole charges. Or in other words, like in any drama, there is always a third person between the couple. Although Raggs Planet does not have the opposite notion of male and female, and everyone has the same sex, Princes have to be married with Princes; Teito is already engaged with Frau, his XIIth brother. Miserably, Hakuren has to love Teito in silence, and all he can do now is to protect his beloved one from the evil Barsburg Empire's military.

"Teito, we should head home now. Enemies might come back," Hakuren warns.

Teito opens his eyes. "Don't you want to enjoy longer. This kind of weather only occurs every four thousand years."

Obviously, he wants to. Hakuren would give up anything to waste his entire lifetime stargazing at Teito. Moreover, Mikage is not around, so this can be more intimate. However, duty and orders are priorities. He must protect the prototype from any harm.

"I'm afraid we have to wait for the next four thousand years to enjoy longer. We must leave now… But since it's such a rare occurrence, let's take a picture!"

Teito agrees. Hakuren opens his cellular phone and use the camera application. It's the latest and most advanced model, so it can capture a high quality picture without any problem, even during night. This cellular phone is originally a gift from the King, a gadget that the royal family's closest knights can use to spy on enemies and rebels. But Hakuren sometimes use it to secretly take pictures of Teito. Now, he can finally take picture of direct eye contact.

So they make a pose and take a shoot, then two, four, ten, twenty… until the memory runs out. Because of the flashes, Teito missteps and fall off the cliff.

Shocked, Hakuren throws away his cellular phone, the weapon of the perhaps XVIIIth Prince's assassination. He quickly jumps down to catch Teito. But a physic law says he can't really accelerate greater than Teito and since he starts after Teito; no matter how hard he tries to stretch his hand to him, he will never reach him. Even if he reaches him, he can't really bring him back, because arriving down there, they will crush a rock or continue down in water. And even if they continue in water, they will immediately get eaten by sea monsters.

Maybe this is fate and Gods-doing. The destruction of the secret legendary bionic weapon can end the war between Raggs and Barsburg, and bring peace to both planets.

Or maybe this is fulfillment of Teito's wish. Once he arrives at the bottom, he might see Mikage again.

A destruction for a peace. A death for a reunion. Perhaps Hakuren still don't understand why this is happening and will die in confusion. Well, he doesn't care and continue to reach his arm. But the distance between their fingertips are still the same – more like because of magnetic repulsion than the gravity law. As their movement homogenizes with the meteor's, Hakuren looks at Teito falling, who looks him back with tears and a smile. And he can't resist doing the same.


End file.
